


Inevitable

by devilishangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: Lilith isn't sure why she shows up when the shadowhunter calls for her. She is after all a greater demon and has better things to do then appearing to young and overly ambitious shadowhunters.





	Inevitable

Lilith isn't sure why she shows up when the shadowhunter calls for her. She is after all a greater demon and has better things to do then appearing to young and overly ambitious shadowhunters.

As she expected the shadowhunter doesn't even flinch at the sight of her, covered in blood, her mere presence giving off an aura of darkness and power. There is no fear in his eyes, only poorly hidden hatred that makes her smirk, her dark eyes observing his every movement.

A couple of seconds pass without either of them speaking a word and Lilith turns around ready to leave. He doesn't move but he yells out her name, something close to desperation in his voice.

She turns back slowly, raising one of her hands in a gesture for him to get over with whatever he had planned.

She thinks he might try and kill her (he woulnd't be the first cocky shadowhunter to try and end her). For a moment she even considers he might be there to switch sides but then she remembers the hatred in his eyes and dismisses the foolish thought.

But what he asks of her shocks her more then she would ever admit (it's only her pride that stops the surprise from showing on her face). He asks for her blood, quickly adding something about him wanting to make his son stronger, the question something betwean a plea and a demand and for a moment she thinks of snapping his neck just to punish him for his arrogance.

And yet something stops her, that tiny voice in the back of her head telling her that giving him her blood might not be such a bad idea.  
So she takes a step foward, handing him her palm without a word. He smirks as he takes the blood he needs, triumphantly joyful as he places the vial of blood inside of his coat pocket. Neither of them say anything as he leaves and Lilith is once again left surprised as he doesn't even try to kill her.

Lilith chuckles in victory beacause she knows it's only a matter of time before he calls for her again, begging her to take the child with her. Because she knows this child will be more powerful then anything the shadowhunter's mind could have even imagined.

And when that happens Lilith will gladly take care of the child (of her child).

Because no matter what the shadowhunter may have in mind she is certain he is not prepared for what he will get. It's inevitable and only a matter of time.

She grins to herself as she leaves and gets one of her demons to prepare a space for the child. If the demon is surprised at her strange request he doesn't bother showing it, only rushing away to get everything ready.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i just started watching season three and i absolutely love lilith so far. i hope i did her character justice and didn't make her too out of character.


End file.
